


Jealousy

by marvelanddestiel



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Colifer - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelanddestiel/pseuds/marvelanddestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin tries his best to befriend their new cast mates, but is quickly regretting that decision when one takes an interest in Jen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN PURELY FOR FUN. I do not presume to know anything about Jen/Colin's relationship or anything about their personal lives. PLEASE NO HATE! If you don't like this pairing, don't read. Thank you! 
> 
> Please don't repost or share this fic.

He remembered how nervous he’d felt on his first day of Once Upon A Time. He didn’t know anyone, and would never admit he was too afraid to make casual conversation with someone that didn’t involve speaking of the day’s events.

Then there was Jennifer. She’d waltzed right up to him like she’d known him her entire life, a Starbucks cup clutched in her hand. She began speaking to him a mile a minute, and he could hardly reply, she was talking so much.

He could only make out bits and pieces.

_“I’m so glad you were cast as Hook!”_

_“You’re going to have so much fun!”_

_“Don’t you just love coffee?”_

She’d invited him to dinner that night with her, Lana, Ginny, and Josh.

She’d become his best friend over the years.

 

It was because of her that he found himself inviting Liam to a Whitecaps game.

He’d noticed Liam sipping on a cup of coffee off by himself, reading over a script in his hand.

Liam had seemed almost relieved when he’d asked him to join him that night for a soccer game, because he just so happened to have an extra ticket.

Jen had certainly rubbed off on him.

 

He went to her trailer later that day to share the news with her.

“Change of plans. Would you mind if I gave Liam your ticket to the game tonight? He looked like he could use a friend.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled at him smugly.

“Well, well, well. You have clearly been hanging out with me for too long.” She laughed.

He shrugged. “I guess I have.”

“Mr. Shy is now inviting new cast members out. Hm.” She grinned at him.

“So you’re cool with it?”

She nodded at him with a smile. “Of course. I’ve been to a million games with you. Go bro bond or whatever it is you do with Josh and Sean. I’m sure you can add Liam into your bromance.” She teased.

He rolled his eyes at her. “Thank you. I’ll see you on set in a bit.”

She smiled at him on his way out, clearly proud of him.

 

“Thank you for inviting me out, Colin. I haven’t been to a football match in forever.”

He laughed. “No problem, mate. Jen couldn’t make it tonight, and I thought it would be good for us to hang out some anyways now that you’re part of the show.”

Liam nodded at him with a grateful smile, sipping his beer.

The conversation lagged for a few minutes, both watching the game intently and sipping their beers.

“So, Jennifer, huh?”

He turned to look at Liam.

“What about her?”

“Aren’t you two a thing?”

He practically choked on his beer, coughing and sputtering until his throat was cleared.

“N-No. We’re just friends. I’m married.” He held up his left hand to show Liam his silver wedding ring.

“Oh, sorry mate. You two just look awfully close-“

“We are. She’s my best friend out of all the cast.” He replied a little too quickly, scratching his ear.

“I was thinking of asking her out.”

Colin began to cough and sputter again. He wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly over the screaming crowd of fans.

_I have really gotta stop drinking when people are speaking to me._

“You are? Have you even spoken to her yet?” He choked out.

Liam nodded. “She approached me this morning and introduced herself to me. What a lovely woman she is. Very beautiful as well.”

_Damnit, Jen. Why do you have to be so friendly?_

“Yes, I’m aware.” He retorted, and he realized how harsh his words came across.

Liam looked taken aback, and he held out a hand in defense to him. “If you don’t want me to ask her out, mate, I’ll understand.”

Colin shook his head vigorously at him. “No, no. Go on. I don’t mind. It’s not up to me, anyways. Jen can do whatever she wants.”

Liam gave him a thankful grin, and neither spoke for a while, turning back to the game.

“Why do you want to ask her out, anyways?” Colin broke their silence.

Liam turned to him, shrugging. “I’m in a new city, a new _country_ , why not have a little fun?”

Colin felt every fiber of his being flare up. He was sure his face was as crimson as the cap on the man’s head sitting in front of them.

“Jen’s not-Jen’s not just some game or just someone to have fun with. She’s not-“

“Whoa, whoa. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant I’ll see where it goes.”

_Simmer down, Colin. You probably look insane._

He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to undermine you. I’m just very-“

“Protective of Jen?” Liam smirked.

Colin laughed, scratching his ear again. “I guess you could say that.”

Liam laughed as well. “I get it, mate. I won’t hurt her, I swear.”

“Good. Because if you hurt her, I’ll hurt you.” Colin replied in a joking manner, but he knew he wasn’t joking at all.

Liam chuckled nervously. “Understood.”

 

He watched them from afar, where they were laughing and talking over by the door to her trailer.

He was boring his eyes into Liam and squeezing his coffee cup so tightly, he hadn’t even noticed when she walked up to him.

“Hey.” He didn’t reply to her greeting, not hearing her.

She waved a hand in front of his face. “Colin?”

He blinked hard, turning to face her. “You’re hurting your coffee.” She pointed down to where the Styrofoam was being punctured, close to falling apart and scalding his hand with hot coffee.

“Oh. Whoops.” He released his death grip on his cup.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you okay?” She placed a hand on his arm, and he tensed at her touch.

He nodded a little too quickly at her. “Just uh, didn’t get much sleep. I’m a little out of it.”

_Technically not a lie, considering I hardly slept a wink last night._

“Liam told me he had a great time with you at the game last night.” She smiled warmly at him.

He turned to her, frowning. “Is that all he said?”

She gave him a strange look. “Yes. Why, was there something else?” She crossed her arms.

He cleared his throat, turning away. “No, no. I was just curious. I uh, have to go. I need to head to wardrobe.”

He turned to walk away, but she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, turning him to face her.

“Colin, seriously, what’s wrong?” Her voice was quiet and comforting.

He shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” He turned back around and walked away.

 

He’d done it. He’d asked her out.

He watched them from afar again, and he could read Liam’s lips as he asked her the question. She’d turned bright red, and he could have sworn he heard her giggle. They parted ways, and she disappeared inside her trailer. Liam walked off in the opposite direction, a triumphant smile on his face.

_Fuck._

Colin stalked off towards Jen’s trailer once Liam was gone.

He opened the door and stepped inside without knocking, shutting the door a little too aggressively behind him.

“What did you say to his dinner request?” He demanded.

Jen’s eyes widened, and she turned to stare at him. “How the hell did you know he just asked me out?”

“He told me. He told me he was going to at the game the other night.” His jaw tightened.

Her face lit up with realization. “Is that what you meant yesterday? Why are you so pissed off about that?”

He didn’t respond, staring down at the red rug on her trailer floor.

“Colin.” She breathed his name so lovingly, and his chest constricted.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know.” He muttered, still not looking at her.

She crossed her arms, suddenly irritated. “Yes, you do. Colin, what the hell is wrong with you?”

He shook his head, refusing to speak.

“Colin, look at me. Tell me what’s wrong.” She pleaded.

He whipped his head up. “I’m _jealous_ , okay? I’m jealous! Happy now?”

Her heart stopped, and she just stared at him, dumbstruck.

When she didn’t respond, he rambled on. “I know it’s stupid, but I’m jealous. And I don’t want you to go out with him-“

“You can get hot and heavy with some girl on The Dust Storm _but I can’t go out with Liam_?” She finally found her voice. She retracted when she realized what she’d said.

He opened and closed his mouth, his turn to be dumbstruck.

"Jen, I don't-It's not like working with you. You know no one will ever be you-"

“It doesn’t even matter, Colin. You owe me nothing, and I owe you nothing. You’re married to Helen. If anything, she’s the one who should be angry. I have no reason to be jealous either.”

She turned her back on him, cursing the tears that filled her eyes, and the tug she felt on her heart.

_No one will ever be you._

He took a step towards her, tugging on her arm, turning her around to face him.

Her glassy emerald eyes met his brilliant blue eyes, and both just stared back at each other for what felt like an eternity.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was abruptly interrupted by his lips crashing onto hers.

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, she could only concentrate on their lips moving together. Her entire body felt like it was on fire.

One of his hands found its way into her blonde locks, and the other was under her t-shirt, gripping the soft skin on her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she felt her body temperature increase even further when his tongue found hers.

They finally pulled away when they needed to breathe, and he rested his forehead against hers, both panting wildly.

She managed to choke out, “We can’t-we can’t do this-“

“I know.”

He cupped her cheek with his hand, giving her a smile and brushing a thumb across her soft cheek.

He pecked her lips one last time, before pulling away from her and exiting her trailer.

She just stood there, frozen, touching her red, swollen lips.

 

She approached Liam later that day and cancelled their date.

 


End file.
